Maggie Dunlop
Maggie "Margret" Dunlop is Ted's girlfriend/ wife who appeared in two films "Curious George (2006)" and "[[Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey|Curious ''George 2: Follow That Monkey!]]"'', but however, she didn't make any her appearances in "[[Curious George (TV series)|''Curious George (TV series)]]" and "[[Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle|''Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle]]" (because unseeingly she was on her long business trip throughout the original series and the third prequel). But, she will reappear in Curious George 4: Ted's Great Adventure, Curious George Season 10, Curious George and the Golden Meatball, Curious George: Ted's Middle Beginning ''and the other upcoming films. Maggie is a sharp, independent, kind-hearted, lovely, loyalty, caring, seemingly, omniscient, motherly and beautiful school teacher who sometimes came visit in the Bloomsberry Museum with her school students each school days on the field trip, and was very sweet to Ted (aka ''The Man in the Yellow Hat) and, as the supervising animator, Mr. Pomeroy was involved in the design of the character. She was created by a handsome lead animator John Pomeroy. She is also a mother of Troy, Daphne and her adopted stepson Gerald and a daughter-in-law of Ted's parents; Miranda and David. Trivia * Maggie will be married to Ted as "his wife" in Ted's Great Adventure ''film. * In ''Curious George A Very Monkey Christmas, Ted had a dream that he was married to another woman in the yellow hat, but he rejects on her. * She will kindly first time befriends with Professor Wiseman and Dr. Naja Kulinda in Ted's Great Adventure film. Her voice was portrayed by first Drew Barrymore, then Nicki Bryar and later Mary Alexandra Stiefvater. Gallery Early Curious George- Maggie Dunlop.png Curious George Concept Art- Maggie Dunlop.png Curious George- Maggie Dunlop 2.png Curious George 2- Maggie.png Curious George- Maggie (full body) clapping.png Curious George 4- Maggie Dunlop.png Curious George 4- Close to kiss (Ted and Maggie).png Curious George 2- George, Ted and Maggie.jpg Curious George 2- Maggie and Ted.png Curious George 2- Maggie calling out to George.png Maggie-curious-george-2006-BPPW43.jpg Curious George 2- Maggie on the TV News.png Curious George- Maggie Dunlop.png Curious George 4- Ted & Maggie's Wedding.png Curious George 2- Maggie Dunlop (3).png Curious George (2006)-Maggie Dunlop.jpg Curious George 4- Bridal Maggie Dunlop.png|Bridal Maggie Dunlop (version 1) Curious George- Maggie Dunlop (bride).png|Bridal Maggie Dunlop (version 2) Curious George- Maggie Dunlop (with long hair).png Curious George- Maggie (full body).png Curious George- Maggie Dunlop, Jennifer Kyle and Professor Wiseman (friends).png Young Ted Shackleford & Young Maggie Dunlop (Recapture).png Young Ted Shackleford & Young Maggie Dunlop.png Maggie Dunlop.png IMG 20170824 131203 kindlephoto-406167679.jpg IMG 20170727 221512 kindlephoto-14696078.jpg Curious George- Bride Maggie Dunlop (speaking).png|Bridal Maggie Dunlop (speaking) Curious George- Bridal Maggie Dunlop and Groom Ted Shackleford.png|Bridal Maggie Dunlop and Groom Ted Shackleford Curious George 4- A Family Photo (with background).png Curious George 4 Real Family photo.png Category:Females Category:Movie People Category:List Of Curious George Characters Category:Curious George Characters Category:Big City Inhabitants Category:Female Actresses Category:Curious George Actresses Category:American Actresses Category:List Of Curious George People